


not the killing type

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - shakespeare prompt challenge [19]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: femslashficlets, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Lesbians Die, Post-Canon, Post-Sacrifice Arcadia Bay Ending, Sacrifice Arcadia Bay Ending, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Max & Chloe leave Arcadia Bay behind them. Whatever happens next, they can withstand it. Together.





	not the killing type

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Wouldn't Trade You for Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333864) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



> 19.The fault…is not in our stars, but in ourselves - Julius Caesar

 Driving away from the town, seeing the destruction...the crushed buildings and fallen power lines, the piles of trash blowing by in the damp ocean breeze…Max knows that she's selfish. 

But looking over and seeing the bright blue of Chloe's hair, the quickly fading smell of cheap cigarettes, the curve of her lips as she mouthed along with whatever cd she'd dug up from the depths of the consul, she didn't regret her choice. She'd meant what she'd said by the lighthouse. Chloe was her priority now. She wouldn't let her down again. 

* * *

Chloe notices her glances and takes a hand off the wheel to reach out, resting it between the seats, and waits for her to twine their fingers together. Max squeezes the familiar hand in hers. Revels in the steady warmth of her palm. If she brushes her thumb along her wrist she can feel a hint of Chloe's pulse, steady and strong.

And alive.

Chloe brings their hands up and presses a kiss against her knuckles, like an old fashion knight wooing a lady at court and Max can't stop the smile that breaks through her guilty thoughts.

They're in this together now. Now, and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> *cue up music as they drive into the sunrise*  
>    
> [Amanda Palmer's The Killing Type](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyE2MLq24OE)  
>  
> 
> Oh man this game was an emotional roller coaster! I need to play it again and try new choices but my heart needs a while to recover from the craziness of my first play through. I couldn't bring myself to let go of Chloe, not after all we'd been through together.


End file.
